Act of Love
by LightningDemonGFYS
Summary: Louie likes this girl, but she is dating a total jerk. He tries to win her over by teaching her boyfriend a lesson. Will Louie save this girl from a mentally abusive relationship or will she stay with him and get lose her mind in the process.
1. Devising a Plan

Chapter 1

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were eating lunch as Louie was staring at a girl. She wasn't just any girl, she was a cheerleader. And she was dating a total jerk. Her name was Elizabeth Swana, and she was drop dead gorgeous. All of her friends call her Beth. She was a very nice girl who Louie had Spanish with. He knows that she has straight A's because she told him one time. And he also knows that her boyfriend treats like she's worthless. He never has anytime with her, he eats her lunch claiming that it would make her fat if she eats it. Worst of all, he's captain of the football team, so Louie can't do anything to stop him. His name is Zack Wolfer, and he really is the worst.

As Louie was staring at her table, he saw how she looked unhappy with her boyfriend Zack. Zack was eating all of Beth's food while Beth looked hungry. Louie decided to save her son of his lunch so he could give it to her in his next class. As he was looking at the table, Dewey snapped him back into reality.

"Hey, earth to Louie!" Dewey said as Louie looked his direction. "We need your help on our debate. Don't you think that a samurai would totally win against an assassin?" Huey then started to retaliate.

"No way!" Huey said as Dewey got annoyed. "An assassin is trained to kill anyone they are contracted to kill, and if the are contracted to kill a samurai, they will." Louie then gave his answer.

"I don't really wanna get involved in this nerdy conversation you guys got going on here." Louie said as Dewey was offended.

"Don't lump me in with his kind!" Dewey said as Huey punched him in the arm.

"But if I did have to choose, I would say neither." Louie said as Huey and Dewey were confused. "They would probably work out their differences and go after the evil demon king." Dewey was annoyed.

"Stop messing with us Louie, this is a serious debate." Dewey said as Louie just rolled his eyes. After lunch was over, Louie made his way to Spanish class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie saw Elizabeth come into the class room. She looked like she was really upset, and hungry. She took a seat at the table that Louie was sitting at as Louie started to speak.

"Do you want some lunch?" Louie asked as Beth's eyes lit up. "I wasn't really that hungry today. And you seem like you didn't really eat yet, so..." Beth giggled as she took his offer.

"Thanks Louie, you're a great friend." Beth said as Louie noticed that she seemed a little weak. Louie was very concerned.

"You don't have to take that crap from him you know." Louie said as Beth was shocked. "He doesn't have any right to tell you what to do." Beth started to look down on the ground.

"Louie, we've already been over this." Beth said as Louie seemed annoyed by the same excuses. "Deep down he's a good guy. It's just that nobody sees how kind of a soul he can be." When Louie was first told about Zack's kind hearted side, he believed her. But after the next hundred times of him mentally abusing her, he realized that she was just telling herself that to make herself feel better. Louie wasn't going to say anything about that because he didn't want to start an argument.

"Just please be careful, okay." Louie said as Beth nodded her head in agreement. With that said, Spanish class started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie walked into the room that he shared with his brothers when he noticed Huey laying on the bed covering himself with a pillow.

"What happened to him?" Louie asked as Huey demanded Dewey not to tell him.

"The football team wedgied him to the flagpole." Dewey said as Huey was even more embarrassed.

"Wow Dewey, might as well tell everyone you know, huh!" Huey said angrily putting a lot of emphasis on the every. Dewey just shrugged.

"Wait, how did they do that when Huey doesn't even wear pants?!" Louie asked as Huey was getting even more embarrassed.

"Can we please stop talking about it?" Huey asked politely as Dewey answered Louie's question.

"They tied his tail feathers in a knot so they could put the hook through it." Dewey said causing Huey got up from his bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower to wash away my humiliation." Huey said as he left the room. Dewey started asking Louie a bunch of questions.

"So, who's that girl that you always look at?" Dewey asked acting interested in Louie's love life.

"It's just this girl Elizabeth, but she's in a relationship." Louie said angrily as Dewey to notice.

"So I take it you don't like the boyfriend." Dewey said as Louie started letting his anger out.

"I don't even think he likes her!" Louie said angrily as Dewey listened. "He constantly makes her eat less and less, he never wants to listen to what she has to say. He's cheated on her like, a dozen times, and she still wants to stay with him. She claims that there is some nice said to Wolfer, but I highly doubt it. And I'm pretty sure he's one of the guys that gave Huey that wedgie right?!" Dewey started to prevent Louie from doing something stupid.

"Louie, wait a second." Dewey said as Louie was devising a plan. "I know it's Huey that's usually the one that likes to talk sense into people, but right now it's gonna be me. You can't possibly start a fight with the captain of the football team. He's stronger than the three of us combined. He's a senior Louie, we only have to deal with one more year of this crap and he's gone." Louie got really upset.

"Yeah, but he's not gonna leave Beth alone!" Louie said as Dewey kept trying to talk him out of it.

"Louie, I promise you, he is not the type of person to show mercy." Dewey said as Louie ignored him. "If someone happens to get on his bad side, there is no telling what he'll do to them. Please just think about this Louie. You do not want to rush in on something like this. And plus, we're freshman. Right now we're at the bottom of the food chain. No one is gonna show us any bit of support." Louie started creating his plan as Dewey sighed. "Fine Louie, it's your funeral." Dewey got into his bed and started going to sleep. Thirty minutes later, Huey got out of the shower. He was singing to himself until he noticed that Louie was still up.

"Louie, what are you doing?!" Huey asked as Louie answered.

"Getting back at Zack." Louie said as Huey was happy that his brother would do something like this for him.

"Louie, really you don't have to do that, it wasn't even as bad as I made it out to be." Huey said as Louie laughed.

"It doesn't matter, he's been a jerk to a lot of people and he's gonna get what's coming to him." Louie said as Huey was growing tired.

"Louie, as much as I want to see him get his just dessert, I really wanna see you go to bed." Huey said as he pulled Louie into bed.

"Fine, but if I'm sleeping, you have to help me with my plan!" Louie said as Huey agreed.

"Fine, just go to sleep." Huey said as all of the ducks went to sleep. All except one, and she dropped in through the vent.

"Can I help!" Webby said aloud as Louie started to freak out.

"What are you doing in here?!" Louie asked as Webby answered.

"I was up there the whole time." Webby said as Huey was embarrassed. That meant that she was up there when Dewey was telling Louie about what happened at school. "Anyway, I really think I can help you guys. I'm really good at making traps, and I'm a very good distraction." Louie started to smile.

"Perfect, we need both of those!" Louie said with excitement. Dewey then started to wake up from his sleep.

"Do you guys mind talking about this in the morning when we're all awake?" Dewey asked as everyone else agreed. Webby started to climb back into the vents as the boys started going to sleep. Louie then started talking to Dewey.

"So are you in?" Louie asked as Dewey started to sigh.

"Fine, I'll be apart of your stupid plan." Dewey said causing Louie to silently cheer. "But if this blows up in our faces, it's primarily going to be your face." Louie agreed as they all finally went to sleep.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Not According to Plan

Chapter 2

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby walked to school the next day and enacted the plan. They found out the route that Zack takes to school. Since Zack usually wears a hoodie, Louie has Webby cut off the hood. Once Zack saw Webby with his hood, he decided to chase after her. He chased her into a rope trap that Huey made. He was hanging upside down by one leg. Louie and Dewey then came in with masks. Dewey threw eggs at Zack as Louie started to speak.

"If you wanna see the light of day again, you better stop hurting others!" Louie said with a voice modifier. Zack was terrified thinking his life was on the line. "Stop treating certain people like objects, and hurting others based on a knowledgeable background. Start being nicer to people and we will consider letting you go." Zack wasn't as scared anymore.

"Who are you guys anyway?!" Zack asked as Louie didn't know what to say. Webby and Huey then got behind Zack and tried to help him out as Dewey pelted Zack with eggs. They started pointing to different things as Louie tried to figure out what they were saying.

"Um, we're the Society of the Woodhouse Tree Hugging Holy Church?" Louie said as if he was asking a question. Zack started to speak again.

"You're obviously some kid that goes to my school, so let me tell you this much." Zack started as Louie listened. "Once I find out who you guys are, I'm going to rip you a new one. I'm going to dunk your heads in the dirtiest toilets in the school, then I'm going to beat you until you beg for mercy. After all of that is over, me and the boys will strip you of everything and make you run around the school." After hearing everything that Zack said, Louie responded.

"You seem a little too tied up to do anything Jockstrap." Louie said as he walked away. "We'll just be going now." Louie then started walking away with his brothers and Webby. They left Zack hanging there as they got rid of their disguises and walked to school.

"I say that was a job well done." Dewey said as Webby agreed. Huey and Louie looked at both of them.

"How could you possibly say "job well done" when we didn't accomplish anything?!" Huey asked as Dewey and Webby were confused. Louie tried to explain.

"Once Zack finds out it was us, we're dead!" Louie exaggerated. "Well everyone except Webby because she doesn't go to school." Webby then said her goodbyes as she went back to the manor. Dewey then started to calm Louie down a little bit.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Dewey said calmly as Louie started to calm down a little. "Besides, how could he possibly find out it was us?" Louie was finally calmed down as they all went to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie was in art class with his brother Huey. Huey was still nervous about what happened earlier that day.

"What if he finds out?" Huey asked as Louie was too busy painting a picture.

"He's not going to find out." Louie said reassuring Huey. "Besides, he's way too dumb for that. He doesn't even know how to tie his own shoes." Huey was still nervous as they painted.

"Yeah, but if he finds out, we're not gonna see the light of day ever again." Huey said nervously as Louie sighed.

"If you just don't think about it, it's less likely to happen." Louie said while putting down his paint brush. Louie then showed Huey his picture. It was pretty much the pinnacle of his fear. Huey then made that observation as Louie responded. "Externally, I don't want to show how I'm really feeling. But internally, I feel as if I'm on my death bed and Zack is the doctor that pulls the plug." Huey then showed Louie his painting. It had one flame the was around a black area.

"Externally I'm afraid to find out what happens, internally there's hope but I'm still too scared to find out." Huey said as the bell rang. Huey and Louie started walking to their classes as they said their goodbyes. Louie then passed Zack in the hallway. Zack looked directly into his eyes in an angry way. As Louie finally passed him, he started to text Huey.

L: He knows

H: omg omg omg, Louie I don't think I can do this!

L: Unless he confronts us about it, we're safe. And besides, he was attacked by 4 people. Our fourth person doesn't go to this school, so it's safe to say that he won't officially figure it out.

H: Okay Louie, I hope you're right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch and Huey, Dewey, and Louie sat at the table they usually sit at. Louie as Zack stared at them from his table. Huey looked as if he was going to be sick. Zack started to get up and walk towards them. Huey then started making his way to the bathroom as Zack arrived.

"What's up with him?" Zack asked as Louie answered nervously.

"Oh, he's just a little sick." Louie said as Zack started to speak.

"Look, I need your help." Zack said as Dewey and Louie were confused.

"With what exactly?" Dewey asked as Zack responded.

"There were these guys that attacked me today." Zack started as Dewey and Louie started internally freaking out. "Do you know who they were? Because if you do, you have to tell me." Dewey tried to get out of answering the question.

"Sorry, we can't help you, we're not detectives." Dewey said as Zack raised an eyebrow. "Maybe Huey can help you, he knows a lot about detective stuff." Dewey then realized what he had just said.

"Thanks, I was planning on asking him anyway." Zack said while walking to the bathroom. Louie then tried to stop him.

"Wait, he's actually really sick right now!" Louie said trying to stop Zack from asking him for help. "We don't want you getting sick too." Zack didn't care, he was going anyway. Dewey then secretly followed him to the bathroom. Once Zack got to the bathroom, he locked the door behind him. Zack then noticed Huey in one of the stalls. As Huey flushes all his sickness away, he walked out of the stall he was in and saw Zack. Huey was too scared to say anything as Zack started to smirk.

"I knew I wasn't going to get the truth out of them, but I know for a fact I can get it out of you." Zack said as Huey gulped. "Do you know who attacked me today?" Zack wasn't aware of the fact that Huey, Dewey, and Louie were the ones that attacked him, but he was aware that one of them knew who did.

"I don't know what you're..." Huey was interrupted by Zack cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, let's get something straight." Zack said as he opened the stall that Huey was in. "If you're hiding something from me, the toilet is where you're head's gonna be. If you lie to me, I'm going to do to you what I said I was going to do to the guys that attacked me." Huey was scared, he didn't want have to go through all of that humiliation. He didn't know what to do. He then started to speak.

"I saw what happened, it was some of Elizabeth's friends." Huey said as he tried to save him and his brother while finding a logical answer to what had happened. "They wanted you to stop being so mean to Elizabeth so they threatened you to stop being so mean to her. After they attacked you, I saw one of them take off his mask and he had a voice modifier to make his voice sound deeper. I swear that that's all I know, just please don't strip me and make me run around the school." Zack was happy that Huey gave him enough information. He started to walk out of the bathroom until he realized something.

"Wait just one minute!" Zack said as he started walking back. As Zack walked forward, Huey started to walk backwards. Huey started thinking to himself in his head.

"Why does all the bad stuff always happen to me?" Huey asked himself as Zack continued to walk forward.

"You must have been awfully close to hear what we were talking about." Zack said as Huey felt like he was going to get sick again. As Zack finally got to Huey, Huey started to vomit as Zack walked back. "Never mind, clearly you're too sick to attack me." Zack said as he started walking out of the bathroom. Huey was relieved and disgusted at the same time.

As Huey walked out of the bathroom, Dewey confronted him.

"What happened?" Dewey asked as Huey answered.

"I don't think we have to worry about Zack as of right now." Huey said as Dewey was relieved. Dewey then started to walk with Huey to his class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack was talking with the rest of the football team. They were asking him a lot of questions about what happened to him. He then silenced them and started to speak.

"I know that nerd lied to me." Zack said as the team was confused. "He said it was one of Elizabeth's friends, but I make it a priority to make sure she doesn't have any guy friends. He did it, I'm sure of it, but watching him vomit like that made me not wanna go near him. I'm pretty sure the green one is the ring leader considering that Elizabeth told me to talk to him. So how bout we pay them a visit tomorrow and show that loser we mean business." The team cheered as they made plans to hurt Louie.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Karma

Chapter 3

Louie was walking to one of his classes as he was listening to music on his headphones. He usually liked all types of music, but today he was listening to classical. As he was listening to his classical music, he noticed that there were six members of the football team in the hallway where he walks to class. He decided it would be best for him to walk another route, but there were eight football players that were behind him. He was trapped. Zack then came out of nowhere and pushed Louie on the ground. He took Louie's phone that he was listening to music on.

"What kinda music you got?" Zack asked as Louie stayed silent. Zack then started listening to what

Louie was playing. "Classical?! I didn't know you were such a dork. If I knew you listened to this kind of music I would've given you beating a lot sooner." Louie was scared, but he didn't like the idea of being pushed around.

"Give it back!" Louie demanded. This made Zack angry. He raised the phone above Louie's head so that Louie could attempt to grab it. Louie made very feeble attempts that Zack laughed at. Zack then threw his phone on the ground and stomped on it. "Why would you do that?!" Louie asked shocked by what had just happened before his eyes. In a world like this, there is one thing you can't do. You can't destroy another person's phone intentionally.

"You can't call for help if you have nothing to call with." Zack said as Louie threw a punch at him. The punch was weak. "You call that a punch?!" Zack then punched Louie with brute force. It completely knocked the wind out of him. "I say we take this outside. Don't you agree boys." Everyone but Louie agreed with this. They started to walk Louie outside of the school. Louie was afraid and tried to yell for help, but they shut his beak and began to exit. To Louie's dismay, it was raining. Zack threw Louie in a puddle of mud. Louie tried to get up, but his face was pushed down in the mud by Zack's foot. Zack suffocated him in the mud so Louie was struggling to get out. After about a minute, Zack lifted his foot up. Louie was gasping for air as Zack pulled him up by the arm. Zack's leg was on the back of both of Louie's legs as he grabbed one of his fingers.

"You know what, because I'm not that bad of a person, I'm gonna leave your thumb unscathed." Zack said as he snapped Louie's finger back. Louie screamed in agony, causing Zack to laugh hysterically. "So, I recently found out that your name is Llewelyn." He broke another one of Louie's fingers. Louie tried to get out of his grip as the rest of his friends laughed. This continued after every sentence. "What a dorky name for a dorky loser. And you're such a cry baby too." Once all Louie's fingers on his left hand were broken, Zack moved to his right hand. The other football players started throwing eggs at Louie. Louie started crying harder than he already was.

"Please, I'm sorry just please stop." Louie said causing Zack to laugh.

"You're sorry?!" Zack asked sarcastically. "You're not sorry for what you did. If you were sorry about that, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. You're sorry about being punished for what you did." With that said, Zack broke another one of Louie's fingers. He continued to snap his fingers 1 by 1 until all he had left were his thumbs. Zack then threw Louie back in the mud. Louie, unable to grab his hand to stop the pain, looked at his hands and began to bawl. "Call yourself lucky, I wanted to break your back, but the boys wouldn't let me." Zack then took Louie's leg and snapped it forward. Louie screamed louder than he screamed when Zack broke his fingers. The football team was then starting regret their actions.

"Dude, we agreed to only break his fingers, not his whole leg." One of the members said as Zack kicked Louie on the ground. Zack started to get angry.

"Don't you dare go easy on this son of a bitch!" Zack said as he kicked Louie on the ground continuously. "He threatened me, and I know he's been talking to Elizabeth every now and then, even though I said she's not allowed to have any guy friends. Now I'm going to show this loser how scary I can be. This is considered mercy!" Zack then pick a bloody Louie up from off of the ground. "What do you say when someone shows you mercy?" Zack said as Louie started to cough up blood.

"Thank you." Louie said as he fainted. The rest of the football team was terrified by what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie woke up in a white room full of machines hooked up to his body. He saw Huey, Dewey, and Webby sitting on chairs next to him. They all jumped up when they saw that Louie was awake.

"What happened?" Louie asked as Huey explained what had happened.

"Zack got arrested after he put you in the hospital." Huey said as Louie's eyes widened. "The colleges that wanted him don't anymore. His parents pretty much disowned him, his girlfriend broke up with him. He ruined his whole life over a silly grudge."

"Wow." Louie said emotionlessly as Huey comforted him. "This is great, mission success." Huey was confused as Louie explained. "His girlfriend finally saw what a total jerk he was. Sure he caused many severe life threatening injuries to my body, he may have won the battle but I won the war." Huey was annoyed by Louie's excitement.

"He broke every bone in your body, and you're just thinking about stealing his ex?!" Huey asked as Louie looked at the flowers on the desk. They were from Elizabeth.

"Huey, she's not just his ex." Louie said as he tried to get up. He was hurting himself too much so he layed back down. He then tried to finish what he was trying to say. "He pretty much abused her. I was thinking about telling someone, sure. But then I thought about them asking her about it and her denying it. Or maybe even them asking Zack about it and him getting mad at Beth. It was really hard not to think about. I tried to have Beth break up with him, but she never would. She always says how there's some secret nice side to him, but that's just another excuse for her to not break up with him. She never wanted to believe he was all that bad, but he was, and he's never gonna change." Dewey was surprised by what Louie was saying.

"Wow Louie, that is some deep stuff." Dewey said as Louie shrugged. "Well, get some rest, you'll be outta here in two weeks." Louie was surprised by this.

"Two weeks?!" Louie said dramatically as Huey, Dewey, and Webby flinched. "What am I supposed to do for two weeks?" Webby started to answer.

"Maybe you should have solved the problem a more responsible way then threatening someone and throwing eggs at them." Webby said as Louie sighed.

"I guess I could've told someone." Louie said as everyone agreed. They then decided to leave the hospital and let Louie be alone. Louie then started to read a letter that Elizabeth left in the flowers.

Dear Louie,

Thank you for helping me realize how awful of a person Zack really was. I'm sorry that I couldn't see you wake up. My family is moving away somewhere. Somewhere nobody will remember me and the abuse that I had to endure. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. My parents said they are changing my number, but they won't tell me what it is. They don't want me having any contact with anyone from the school. Of course I broke that rule by writing you this letter. With all the stuff that I had to go through, you were the one person who cared. So thank you, thank you for everything. I wish I could say goodbye in person, but I'm probably already in my destination. And Louie, I love you too, but we can never be together. Maybe that shadow girl will come back and be someone you really need in your life. Until then, stay strong.

I will never forget about you,

Elizabeth Swana

Louie was shocked at the letter. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't think about anymore. He just stared up at the ceiling and smiled. He finally said the words he was thinking out loud.

"Finally, you're happy." Louie said as he drifted off to sleep happy that she never has to go through that pain again.

End of Chapter 3

End of Act of Love

 **I don't usually give a message at the end of my stories, but for this one I'll make an exception. This was somewhat based on a true story. My brother liked this girl who was dating a very bad guy. After the guy hospitalized my brother, he was expelled from school (wish he went to jail). He was still dating my brother's crush and eventually she died of anorexia. Not every story has a happy ending, but the one I wrote has a semi happy ending. Abuse is not something you should take lightly and it's not always physical. It can have a very negative outcome to that person and those around them. Never stay quiet always speak out. For those of you who read the message thank you, for those of you who didn't, I don't really have anything to say because you wouldn't be able to see it considering you didn't read it.**


End file.
